


Na drugi ogień

by Mirasolla



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Galo i jego drugi ogień rozpalony dla Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Na drugi ogień

Galo włączył piekarnik i wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem. Wytarł ubrudzone mąką dłonie w czerwone spodnie, zostawiając na nich białe smugi. Kilka razy zakołysał się w tył i w przód, rozprostowując ramiona. Nadszedł wieczór i bardzo chciałby, żeby było już jutro. Gdyby dało się przenieść walentynki na trzynasty lutego, to na pewno właśnie by to zrobił. Nie mógł się doczekać miny Lio, gdy ten zobaczy, co jego chłopak dla niego przyszykował. Oczywiście, brał poprawkę na to, że Lio jest bardziej skryty i nie wszystko po sobie pokazuje, ale Galo wystarczy sam błysk w tych cudownych, różowych oczach i już będzie wiedział, że podołał wyzwaniu.

Specjalnie znalazł przepis na prawdziwe angielskie scones, bo pamiętał, jak Lio wspomniał, że jego kucharka przyrządzała mu je w dzieciństwie. Galo nie był tak do końca pewien, czy mu wyjdą, ale uważał się za całkiem dobrego kucharza i włożył w te bułeczki całe swoje serce, a to z reguły wystarczało do osiągnięcia sukcesu.

Rok temu, w ich pierwsze wspólne walentynki, to Lio go zaskoczył i zarezerwował stolik w ekskluzywnej włoskiej restauracji, do której Galo musiał, dla odmiany, wcisnąć się w koszulę i marynarkę. Z początku czuł się trochę nieswojo w tak drogim lokalu i przytłoczyła go liczba różnych widelców leżących na stole, ale zjedli pyszną kolację i spędzili ten wieczór w swoim towarzystwie, więc czego chcieć więcej? Z Lio nawet najtańsze konserwy mogłyby stanowić prawdziwą ucztę.

Teraz jednak nadeszła jego kolej, więc zapowiedział Lio, że wszystkim się zajmie. Piekł w kuchni remizy, żeby zachować element zaskoczenia. W domu z pewnością zrobiłby bałagan i poprzestawiał składniki tak, że Lio domyśliłby się, co Galo przyrządził, więc byłoby po głównej niespodziance. Przemógł się nawet do tego, żeby, po wielu zapewnieniach ze strony Remiego, wziąć aż jeden dzień wolnego w pracy. Spędzą całe jutro razem, a wieczorem pojadą na pustynię i zrobią sobie piknik pod gwiazdami w skrzyni ładunkowej pick-upa. Jeśli to był dzień, w którym zakochani świętowali swoją miłość, to Galo chciał, żeby ich walentynki wyszły naprawdę wyjątkowo. Lio tak wiele robił dla innych, że najbardziej na świecie zasługiwał na to, żeby ktoś zrobił coś tylko dla niego.

Ostatnim razem to Lio musiał sam załatwić mu wolne, bo pojęcie _urlopu_ całkiem przestało funkcjonować w słowniku Galo. Już wcześniej ciężko pracował, ale odkąd zrównali z ziemią całe Promepolis, kompletnie poświęcił się sprawie. Nie pozwalał sobie na chwilę wytchnienia, codziennie coś robił. Mówił, że to dlatego, że miasto potrzebuje Burning Rescue jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, i to była prawda, ale w głębi duszy Galo widział w tym również szansę na swoje odkupienie. Czasem dręczyły go myśli, że może ktoś inny, ktoś mądrzejszy lub mniej naiwny, na jego miejscu szybciej przejrzałby intencje Kraya i udałoby się uratować więcej osób. Nie potrafił pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Gdy pierwszy raz powiedział o tym Lio, ten odparł, że on mu wybaczył i że nie mogą cofnąć przeszłości, a nawet jeśli, to żaden z nich sam nie dokonałby tego, co udało im się osiągnąć wspólnie. Gdyby Galo tamtego dnia nie próbował aresztować przywódcy Mad Burnish, mogliby nigdy się nie spotkać. Nie odnaleźliby laboratorium ukrytego pod taflą lodu. Nie połączyliby swoich sił. Nie uchroniliby Ziemi od katastrofy.

Po tylu latach bezkrytycznej wiary w Kraya Galo zamierzał dopilnować, żeby wszyscy byli Burnish znaleźli bezpieczeństwo i już nigdy nie musieli się ukrywać. Uczynił z tego swój drugi cel, równorzędny z gaszeniem pożarów, które nadal od czasu do czasu wybuchały w Promepolis, jak w każdym mieście przed Wielką Pożogą.

Lio mu wybaczył. Galo wierzył, że sam też kiedyś przestanie się obwiniać.

Kucnął przed piekarnikiem i popatrzył na bułeczki powoli rosnące za szybą. Specjalnie uformował je w kształt serc i kupił wiśniową konfiturę. Lio mógł jeść w dzieciństwie dużo scones, ale takich walentynkowych na pewno jeszcze nigdy nie miał.

— To wy się tu grzecznie pieczcie, a ja za piętnaście minut do was wrócę — powiedział śpiewnie i wstał.

Wtedy właśnie w remizie rozległ się alarm.

* * *

Lio stanął w drzwiach kuchni.

W powietrzu unosił się ostry zapach spalenizny, a wszystkie okna zostały otwarte na oścież. Na środku pomieszczenia stał Galo otoczony pozostałymi członkami Burning Rescue. Panował gwar, Remi i Aina przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, Galo próbował ich uspokoić, machając rękoma, Lucia opierała się o blat z ramionami założonymi na piersi i od czasu do czasu wtrącała coś od siebie. Tylko Varys stał z boku z zaniepokojoną miną i patrzył to na jednych, to na drugich przyjaciół.

Lio odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że wszyscy są cali.

— Co się tutaj dzieje? — zapytał na tyle głośno, żeby go usłyszano.

Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w jego stronę. W kuchni zapadła cisza.

— Lio? — zdziwił się Galo.

Remi odchrząknął, prostując się i poprawiając okulary.

— Dobrze pana widzieć, panie burmistrzu — powiedział poważnie.

W całej remizie tylko Remi był takim formalistą, żeby mówić do niego per _panie burmistrzu_. Nawet pracujący z nim w ratuszu Meis i Gueira trzymali się swojego starego _szefie_.

— Wezwałeś tutaj Lio?! — zawołał Galo.

— Nie, ja go wezwałam — prychnęła Aina. — Ktoś musi przemówić ci do rozsądku. Ciesz się, że nie zaprosiłam też Ignisa.

— Aina! — jęknął szczerze przejęty Galo. — To nie było konieczne! Lio ma poważniejsze sprawy na głowie, nie możemy mu przeszkadzać!

Przyjaciółka jedynie posłała mu krytyczne spojrzenie.

— Napisała, że puściłeś z dymem remizę, ale już widzę, że to była spora przesada — zauważył Lio, rozglądając się po nietkniętym wnętrzu kuchni.

Od razu po otrzymaniu wiadomości rzucił do Meisa, że musi natychmiast wyjść, wybiegł z ratusza i wskoczył na motocykl. Przyjechał najszybciej, jak potrafił. Naprawdę obawiał się tego, co zastanie na miejscu.

— Oczywiście, że była! — potwierdził z przekonaniem Galo. — Popełniłem błąd, za który już przeprosiłem, i obiecałem, że na przyszłość będę bardziej uważał, ale przecież najważniejsze, że nic nikomu się nie stało! Nie wszczynajmy paniki bez powodu. Jesteśmy strażakami, potrafimy sobie radzić z takimi rzeczami sami.

— Gdyby Varys tutaj nie został i nie zareagował odpowiednio szybko, moglibyśmy mieć pożar w remizie, którą dopiero co odbudowaliśmy — przypomniał Remi. — Spaliłeś piekarnik.

— Odkupię go i tym razem to będzie taki model, jaki mam w domu. Taki z minutnikiem. Nikt już niczego w nim nie spali — zadeklarował Galo.

Dopiero teraz Lio zwrócił uwagę na pokryty sadzą piekarnik i sąsiadujące z nim przypalone blaty. Uniósł brew.

— Więc co dokładnie się wydarzyło? — zapytał.

— Nic! — odpowiedział mu błyskawicznie Galo.

Zrobił krok w stronę piekarnika, jakby mógł go w ten sposób zasłonić.

— Galo piekł dla ciebie ciastka na jutro, ale dostaliśmy wezwanie do wypadku samochodowego i twój chłopak zostawił włączony piekarnik — odpowiedziała Lucia z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

Galo aż się zatchnął. Rozłożył ręce i patrzył na Lucię pełnym urazy wzrokiem.

— Lucia, to miała być moja niespodzianka!

— I tak już nie masz tych ciastek, chyba że Lio ma ochotę na blachę czarnych, kamiennych serc — zauważyła, wzruszając ramionami.

— Upiekłbym nowe!

— Lepiej nie — mruknął Remi.

Galo westchnął. Załamany przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, a potem zaczesał sobie włosy do tyłu.

Lio pokręcił lekko głową. Podszedł do swojego chłopaka. Wszyscy pozostali ucichli i rozstąpili się na boki, żeby zrobić im miejsce.

— To prawda? — zapytał spokojnie.

Galo popatrzył na niego z nadąsaną miną, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

— Mhm — wymamrotał. — Wybacz, Lio. To nie tak miało wyjść, chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę na jutro. To były specjalne walentynkowe scones, ale dostaliśmy wezwanie i od razu rzuciłem się, żeby pomóc… Nie chciałem ci robić problemu.

Teraz to Lio westchnął. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Galo.

Nie potrafiłby złościć się na niego w takiej sytuacji. Galo czasami był strasznie głupi, ale z reguły obchodził się z ogniem wyjątkowo ostrożnie. Musiał być naprawdę przejęty jutrem, skoro pozwolił sobie na aż takie roztargnienie.

— Rozumiem i nic się nie stało — powiedział. — Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze. Teraz chodź do domu. Jutro mamy cały dzień wolnego, upieczemy razem nowe ciastka.

Galo ożywił się nieco. Przechylił głowę i zamrugał w zaskoczeniu.

— Nie umiesz piec — rzekł.

Lio przytaknął.

— Nauczysz mnie. Chodź. — Pociągnął go lekko za ramię.

— Ale… — Galo rozejrzał się znacząco na boki.

— Poradzimy sobie — zapewnił Remi. — I tak kończyłbyś za chwilę zmianę. Siedzisz tu codziennie od rana do wieczora, możesz raz wyjść odrobinę wcześniej. Jeżeli tylko coś będzie się działo, zadzwonimy do ciebie.

— Nie, zostanę — zadeklarował stanowczo Galo. — Przynajmniej do końca zmiany.

Znając Galo, Lio wiedział, że jego chłopak będzie chciał zostać nie tylko do końca zmiany, ale jeszcze jakiś czas dłużej.

Twarz Remiego przyjęła poważny wyraz.

— Potraktuj to jako rozkaz swojego kapitana — oświadczył.

Odkąd postanowiono przekształcić Promepolis w swego rodzaju diarchię i Ignis przyjął tytuł jednego z dwóch burmistrzów (który na początku zaproponowano Galo, ale ten bez zastanowienia odmówił, czemu nikt, kto go znał, tak naprawdę się nie dziwił), Remi sprawował urząd kapitana Burning Rescue. Lio musiał przyznać, że mistrzowsko odnajdywał się w tej roli.

Na te słowa Galo wypiął pierś i skinął głową.

— Tak jest — powiedział tonem posłusznego żołnierza. Zaraz potem jednak rozluźnił ramiona i zerknął na współpracowników. — Ale na pewno zadzwonicie?

— Na pewno — potwierdziła z naciskiem Aina. Pchnęła go lekko w plecy. — Na milion procent, daję słowo. Idźcie już, wesołych walentynek, miłej zabawy! A, i nie martw się, ja odmoczę i wyrzucę do odpowiedniego kosza te spalone blaszki, bo niestety są spalone na dobre.

Lio spojrzał na niego znacząco i Galo wreszcie dał za wygraną. Pożegnali się z załogą Burning Rescue, a potem wyszli z remizy na nocne, chłodne powietrze.

— Więc ciastka, tak? — zapytał Lio, poprawiając mankiety czarnej marynarki z ozdobnymi guzikami. — Dzięki, że chciałeś coś dla mnie zrobić. Nie musiałeś.

Galo rozpromienił się. Objął Lio ramieniem i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

— Ależ oczywiście, że musiałem! Jutro są walentynki. Wyobrażasz sobie, że miałbym je sobie odpuścić?

— Nie bardzo, racja. — Lio poprawił pasek na piersi Galo.

— Właśnie! I to nie będą tylko ciastka. Przygotowałem też kilka innych rzeczy, ale nic ci nie powiem, więc nawet nie próbuj pytać — oznajmił. — Mam nadzieję, że reszta niespodzianki wypali trochę lepiej niż te ciastka. — Przez chwilę milczał, a potem parsknął śmiechem. — Ha, _wypali_! Łapiesz?

Lio przewrócił oczami, ale i tak nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego prychnięcia, które mu się wyrwało. Zrobił krok w tył.

— Łapię — mruknął. Podszedł do swojego motocykla zaparkowanego na podjeździe. — To wracamy?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc odwrócił się i popatrzył na Galo, który przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu.

— Co jest? — spytał Lio.

— Nic. — Galo uśmiechnął się, podpierając biodra rękoma. — Pomyślałem sobie tylko, że to już drugi raz, jak rozpaliłem dla ciebie ogień. Nieźle, nie? Szybko ten czas leci!

Lio teraz także się uśmiechnął. Wskoczył na motocykl. Galo usiadł na swoim ścigaczu.

Dwa lata temu Lio nie przyszłoby do głowy, że ze ściganego przywódcy organizacji antyrządowej awansuje na burmistrza Promepolis i będzie spędzał walentynki z członkiem Burning Rescue, ale teraz nie wyobrażał sobie swojej przyszłości inaczej. Nie zawsze było łatwo, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna miał dom i nie żył w strachu o życie swoje oraz swoich ludzi. I miał Galo, który dwa lata temu spalił z nim świat, a potem obiecał, że będzie go wspierał i do tej pory go nie zawiódł.

— Oby tylko to był już ostatni raz.


End file.
